The Forgotten Twin
by LLLSSSBBB964
Summary: No one knew Maeve had the ability to erase people from the memory of others. Now she is dead, and every curse she ever cast is unravelling. Aelin is learning things about her past that seem impossible. She wasn't the only one to survive the attack on her family when she was a child. There was another. But now the curse has lifted, and the forgotten will be remembered. Fenrys x OC


And so Maeve died. Taking with her every evil curse she had spit into the world.  
But it took time.  
Aelin grieved the loss of Graviel. She officially became the Queen of Terrasen. All the members of her court that had changed the world had their positions and duties.  
That was when it finally happened.

The streets weren't exactly quiet. Not as the people of Terrasen, both human and fae danced and drank together, celebrating the crowning of their Queen, and the better world she had created for them.

But with the whipping wind the cheerful laughs and drunken cheers could not be heard.  
Especially not as Aelin lay asleep, captured by one of many strange dreams that had wreaked havoc through her mind after the war.

_Darkness…darker than the midnight sky. A sky she hadn't seen in a long time. She wasn't sure how long for the darkness blotted out everything. She did not see the rising and falling of the sun that signified a new day. The darkness was swallowing. She was blind._

_Aelin knew that her wounds were healed by the delicate fae that would visit her every afternoon after Cairn made her body his work table. Testing how much a fae body could bare. The healers did well. Of course they did… But the pain remained. Such searing pain it was as though every nerve, every inch of skin, every cell of her immortal blood had been set alight._

_She knew that if her iron coffin were to be opened Fenrys would be laying in the far corner of the room in wolf form, bound by the horrific blood oath Maeve wielded over them. But that was not what caught the small amount of focus she still held after the torture.  
No…  
Someone was screaming.  
It wasn't Fenrys. No. This scream was distinctly female.  
She heard it every time she was returned to her hellish coffin. Cairn took to playing with her during the day, or at least that's what she assumed. Who was being tortured at night, she wondered.  
Or perhaps it was her own screams echoing through her mind. She wondered if Fenrys could hear it, but as her ears strained to hear beyond the walls of her coffin she heard Fenrys deep breathes. He seemed calm. Well, as calm as one can be when being held prisoner._

_The scream happened again, and Aelin felt it reverberate through her very own aching heart. She had screamed like that before. A scream filled with pain, loss, anger, despair, hatred – of self and others. But no fear. Such fury was laced with that scream.  
It gave her strength to fight.  
Aelin knew it was useless, but she lifted her freshly healed yet weak arm, and using every drop of strength left in her body she thrust her fist into the lid of the coffin. It did not budge even as pain rippled along her knuckles. But at least she had tried. Perhaps for the last time._

_She lay, a broken golden doll in her coffin. The screams seemed nearer, but as they begun to form words a stabbing pain erupted through Aelins heart._

Aelin gasped, pulling the crisp night air into her lungs. She clutched her sweaty chest where pain had been moments ago. She felt Rowan at her back, his large hand drawing calming circles across her skin.  
"Fireheart," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.  
"It was the same dream," she murmured, shaking her head as she tried taking another deep breath. having detailed the nightmare to Rowan many nights ago when it had first occurred, he knew exactly what she was talking about. "But I always wake up right before I hear the words," he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, helping her to take another deep breath, "I… I can't explain it. It's as though someone is trying to tell me something, I just don't know what it is."  
Her blood pounded in her veins as the echo of the dream remained in her mind. But Rowan continued to rub lines across her back and stroke her hair until her eyelids could no longer hold themselves open and Aelin was pulled back into the world of sleep. Only to take her back to the nightmare.

_She heard the screams as they grew nearer. Closer and closer. Until there were two distinct voices.  
"Perhaps the two of you will finally see each other again…one last time." That sickening night sweet voice belonged to Maeve. The very sound sent her hands curling. But the voice that replied sent a shockwave through Aelin for a reason she could not place.  
She felt, more than heard, that the voice should have been like honey, smooth and sweet, but instead it was tainted. Rough.  
"Not on your terms. Not like that." The voice growled.  
Maeve sighed. "Stop fighting Celine! You have nothing left to fight for."  
"You're wrong. As long as Aelin is alive I will never stop fighting!"  
"Aelin is as good as dead."  
"No. Aelin will be free, and when she is, she will set the world on fire. She will burn this shithole of a place to ashes, and when she sends you to hell, I'll be waiting, and I will make you regret having every stepped onto this world. It will hurt. Then I will make you regret every day you held me captive. That will hurt too."  
"This is – "  
"I'm not finished yet," she interrupted. "After that, I will make you regret ever taking my sister hostage. For every whip and blade you ever took to her I will make you feel her pain tenfold. For every day she has spent in her iron coffin you will feel how it felt.___**That**_, will hurt the most."_

Aelin gasped. Rowan was sitting up beside her in an instant. She felt as though everything was moving in slow motion as she turned to Rowan.  
"I have a sister!"


End file.
